


Catch My Breath

by Haikyuufan



Series: Catch My Breath Epilepsy AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilepsy, Gen, Seizures, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is excited and nervous for his first ever training camp. The most nerve wracking part? Knowing he has to tell the team that he has epilepsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate Epilepsy Awareness day. It reflects my own personal experiences with epilepsy, and my own personal fears involving my epilepsy. This only reflects me, and in no way should be treated as a universal guide to epilepsy, as everyone's experience is different. Feel free to comment with any questions you may have.

Hinata was excited for his first training camp, but he was so nervous he almost threw up on Tanaka again on the ride there. And it was only partly because of volleyball. He was overly aware of the sound of his meds shaking around in his bag with every bump in the road, and he just hoped nobody commented on it.This was the first time Hinata would be staying over anywhere with any of his teammates, so not only did he have to worry about everything else that came with your first training camp, he also had to tell everybody that he had epilepsy. As much as he knew that it was unlikely anyone on the team would treat him any differently once they knew (except maybe Tsukishima, the jerk), a small part of him was still thinking but what if they do?. Hinata knew he had to tell them though. It would be far worse for them to find out by him having a seizure in front of them, though Hinata was sure the odds of that happening were slim.  
As they pulled up to the training camp, Hinata gulped. This first day they weren’t going to practice, since they arrived so late, so he was going to have to tell the team soon. As the team climbed the stairs, Hinata thought about how he would bring it up and what he would say. By the time they reached the room they’d be staying in, Hinata was a nervous wreck. Until now, everybody else on the team had been ignoring how nervous Hinata was, figuring it was just pre-camp jitters, but Suga had started to concerned.  
“Is everything okay Hinata?” The vice-captain questioned gently.  
“Yeah,” Hinata said, “It’s just, I need to tell you guys something.”  
“Well then, go ahead,” Daichi said, gesturing to the team who’d all turned to look at Hinata. He shifted uncomfortably under their stares.  
“Well,” he started, ducking his head, “ You see… um…” he looked up at his teammates. “I just thought you should all know that I have epilepsy.” He rushed to explain. “All it means is that I’m more likely to have seizures than most people.”  
Tsukishima snorted. “We know what epilepsy is you idiot.”  
“Listen to Hinata,” Daichi said, sensing that he had more to say.  
“I take medication and stuff, and I haven’t had a seizure in a while, so I don’t think one will happen, but I just thought you guys should know in case something happens while we’re at camp.”  
“Do coach and sensei know?” Asahi asked from where he was standing next to Noya.  
Hinata nodded. “They know, or at least they should. It’s in my files at school and everything, so I think they know. It’s just if something happens when they’re not around, I just think somebody should know what to do.”  
“So what do we do, Shoyou?” Noya asked, sounding strangely serious.  
“Yeah,” Tanaka chimed in, also sounding strangely serious,”I want to know that too.”  
“Well, honestly, the what not to do part is kind of more important, at least in my case.” Hinata told them. “See, I have tonic-clonic seizures, which are the kind you see on tv, but I’ve never thrown up or anything so it’s kind of just like, don’t try to hold me down or put anything in my mouth or anything stupid like that, but don’t let me hit my head either. Also, you don’t have to call an ambulance unless it lasts longer than five minutes, but that’s never happened to me before either, so it should be fine.”  
The tension visibly drained from Tanaka and Noya as Hinata’s explanation came to an end. This seemed to be the cue the rest of the team needed to return to unpacking their stuff, Daichi patting Hinata on the back as he walked away. As Hinata joined his team in unpacking, he revelled in the fact that his teammates were acting like nothing had changed. He’d never had a bad experience telling somebody about his epilepsy, but he still sort of expected it to happen one day. He was just really glad that that day wasn’t today.

 

A few days later, when Nekoma showed up for their practice match, Hinata was feeling… off. His attention span was shorter than usual, and he kept losing track of what he was going to say. He was so distracted, that he didn’t even have to run to the bathroom like he usually did before games. And then, during the first set, he felt it. A spasm underneath his jaw. It’ll be fine. Hinata thought. You’re just being paranoid. Hinata ignored his instincts telling him exactly what was going to go wrong and continued to play. But his jaw kept on spasming. He debated asking Daichi to have him subbed out, but he couldn’t miss the rest of this game. He just couldn’t. Kageyama set the ball and Hinata managed to spike it, scoring a point for Karasuno, but just barely. Kageyama gave him a strange look, but nobody else seemed to notice. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. If they’d noticed just how off-kilter Hinata was today, he’d be pulled out of the game for sure. And that was the last thing he wanted. Well, the second-to-last thing he wanted, but the last thing he wanted to happen he had no control over.  
During the second set, Hinata had adjusted well enough that not even Kageyama was noticing anymore. Hinata even managed to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about. Until he went to spike the ball and he felt his jaw clench as soon as he left the ground. No no no no no, This can’t be happening, not now. Hinata tried to wrench his jaw open, but to no avail. He started getting tunnel vision, and as he reached the peak of his jump he managed to let out a pitiful, nearly inaudible squawk before everything went black.

 

The first thing Hinata saw when he woke up was Suga’s concerned face. The second was Takeda-sensei kneeling in front of him which Coach Ukai by his side. His stomach plummeted.  
“Hinata-kun, do you know what just happened?” Takeda-sensei asked as Suga helped Hinata sit up, and if Hinata hadn’t known before, that tone of voice would have told him everything.  
“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. “I had a seizure, didn’t I?” the teacher nodded solemnly.  
“And what’s the last thing you remember?” Ukai asked.  
“I remember going to spike, and then my jaw seizing up” Hinata said, and then it struck him. “Everybody saw, didn’t they? Even the Nekoma players.” Ukai grimaced and that was all the answer Hinata needed. Hinata almost started crying, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself further, so he held back his tears. He felt awful. Never did he want anyone to find out about his epilepsy like this, especially not near-strangers.  
“Come on, let’s get you over to the sidelines so you can at least rest on the bench,” Daichi said, walking over with Asahi and the two guided Hinata to the bench, while Ennoshita grabbed a water bottle from Kiyoko. Hinata felt himself flush at the stares he could now see coming from Nekoma.”Just ignore them,” Daichi whispered as he helped Hinata into a half-sitting position on the bench and kept him propped up. Ennoshita handed Daichi the water bottle, and he nodded gratefully as he passed it to Hinata. Hinata didn’t even realize his hand was shaking until he started spilling water on himself, and Daichi gently pried the water bottle out of his hand and started helping him drink from it.  
“How are you feeling?” Ennoshita asked from where he was awkwardly hovering at the foot of the bench.  
“Tired,” Hinata replied.  
“Do you want to go back to the room?” Daichi asked. Hinata nodded. He genuinely was tired, but this would also be a good way to escape from Nekoma.  
“Kageyama,” Daichi called. “Will you help Hinata back to the room?” Kageyama nodded and rushed over to Hinata’s side, helping him up and leading him out of the gym. It was quiet between the two of them for a while, but eventually Kageyama spoke up.  
“You scared me back there dumbass.”  
“Sorry,” Hinata ducked his head and looked away from Kageyama. “I never wanted you to see that.”  
“Dumbass,” Kageyama tsked. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” Quieter, as if he wasn’t sure whether he wanted Hinata to hear or not, he added, “I’m just glad you’re ok.”  
“What happened?” Hinata asked. “While I was, you know…”  
“Daichi-san was the first one to reach you,” Kageyama told Hinata. “But when Suga-san got out to the court, he shoved Daichi-san out of the way and took over. Coach and sensei ran over too, but Suga wouldn’t let them near you until the seizure stopped. Kiyoko was the only one who was calm enough to remember to time it --”  
“How did Kiyoko know?” Hinata interrupted. He was pretty sure she wasn’t around when he’d told the rest of the team.  
“I don’t know” Kageyama shrugged. “Does it matter?”  
“I guess not,” Hinata said, motioning to Kageyama to continue.  
“Anyway, even though I knew it could happen, I was too scared to move. Asahi started freaking out and Noya had to calm him down, though I think he was just as worried. Nekoma started staring, and Tanaka tried to glare them all into stopping. Tsukishima just kind of walked away, and Yamaguchi and Ennoshita just kind of stood there, staring, but not like Nekoma was.” Kageyama said. “It looked more like they wanted help but had no idea how.” Hinata nodded. Soon enough they reached the room, and Kageyama propped Hinata up against the wall while he set to work laying out a futon.  
“Thanks Kageyama,” Hinata muttered when he came over to help Hinata to the futon.  
“I didn’t even do anything, dumbass.” Kageyama said.  
“Still,” Hinata shrugged weakly as he lay down on the futon. Kageyama turned to leave the room then. “Stay with me?” Hinata asked, causing Kageyama to freeze.  
“I should really get back to practice,” Kageyama grumbled reluctantly. “I don’t think coach would be too happy with me if I stayed.”  
“Please?” Hinata whined. “I don’t want to be alone right now. Kageyama sighed but sat down next to Hinata.  
“If I get kicked off the team, I’m blaming you,” Kageyama informed Hinata, but Hinata had already fallen asleep, secure in the knowledge that Kageyama would be there when he woke up.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! If you've followed this, I just wanted to let you know that although this is a oneshot, I've posted another work in the series!


End file.
